


Significance of Napkins and Andrew Ridgeley, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s03e09 Bartlet for America, F/M, Holidays, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-26
Updated: 2006-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Well, well, well Claudia Jean, all the times you told me you wanted to wait until marriage and you were giving it away."





	Significance of Napkins and Andrew Ridgeley, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Leo walked into his suite and smelled cookies. There was only one lamp on in the living room but he could see the multi-colored lights dancing on the walls. The unmistakable sound of Christmas music filled the place and it brought a bit of a smile to his face. It was the best he could muster after the day he had.

“Well if it isn’t Claudia Jean, the gigantic Christmas elf.”

“That’s right Leopold. Someone has to spread the cheer around here.”

She turned around smiling, but her smile faded when she saw his face.

“What's the matter Leo?” she approached him.

“Nothing. That is a big tree.”

“Its only six feet tall…watch your mouth Mister. You're not alright. Have you been crying?”

“I'm alright.” He dropped his briefcase by the closet and put his coat inside. “As you may have seen on every channel, I had a really long day. Then I went back to the White House and saw the President.”

“OK.” CJ nodded solemnly. Then she smiled again. His day really was awful, but she wanted to try to make something of his night. “I made you a treat.”

“You did?”

“Yeah. Sit down, I’ll go get it.”

Leo plopped down on the couch as CJ disappeared into the kitchen. He ran his fingers through his hair and took a couple of deep breaths. Jed had kept that napkin for nearly five years. He kept the napkin, deciding today was the right day to give it to him. If he was honest with himself, Leo had not had a good cry in a long time. He didn’t want a good cry…he didn’t like his emotions getting away from him. But they did, and though he was still spinning on a spit and the fire was getting higher, he felt better. It may not be better but he felt better.

Last Christmas, which he knew to be CJ’s favorite Christmas song, ended and started again. Who knew how long she had been playing it on repeat. Last year he heard it close to 40 times before he told her to shut it off. He was ready to run head first into a wall. She complied for almost two hours and then she had to hear it again. Leo could only laugh, indulging her. At least it was only once a year.

“Ta da!”

She put a plate of cookies shaped like Christmas trees and a glass of milk in front of him. Then she sat down.

“Did you make these?” he looked at her.

“Leo, I am anticipating every possible joke and finding none of them funny. I made them from scratch, from the recipe passed down from my grandmother. Eat one.”

He nodded, said a little prayer, and bit it. Leo smiled.

“Oh wow; this is really good.”

“See.” She lightly punched his arm.

“Did you really make these from scratch?”

“Yeah.”

“Should I be afraid of what the kitchen looks like?”

“More planning went into these cookies than the reelection. I knew you were having a bad day so I wanted to make sure you knew how much I loved you.”

“Aw baby.” He kissed her. “That was really nice. The fact that you are here is all I need. But these are really good cookies.”

“Eat.” She kissed him again. She got up from the couch and went back over to the tree; just a few more touches and she would finally be done.

“The place looks great. Were you bitten by the Christmas bug?”

“Actually all I wanted to do was kidnap you, turn off all electronic communication equipment, and bury us both under the covers for a few days. That’s when I knew I had to do something else.”

They were both quiet as CJ tinkered with ornaments and Leo ate cookies. Last Christmas started for what he was sure was the 400th time and the Chief of Staff knew he was already close to the end of his rope on this tune tonight.

“George Michael.” He said unexpectedly.

“What?”

“George Michael sings this song, doesn't he?”

“Yeah. That’s pretty impressive Leo; you shouldn’t know that. I bet you don’t know the other guy’s name.”

“Life’s lessons should have proven to you by now Claudia Jean that I rarely lose bets.”

“What are you talking about? You still owe me $20…the voodoo doll Mallory is making in my image should be just about ready to wreak havoc.”

Leo smirked. Over Thanksgiving with his ex and daughter, he made the announcement that he and CJ were a couple, had been for almost a year, and it did not go over well at all. Jenny smiled, pretending it was not her place to say anything. Leo knew her well enough to see he could crack her fake smile with a sledgehammer. Mallory went the opposite route; acting like a spoiled brat. Leo didn’t see that side of her very often but every time he did he had to stamp down his desire to smack her clean across the face. She yelled, called CJ a few names that were unacceptable, and was generally unbearable.

 

“I do not believe this.” He grumbled. “So, your mother is free to see who she pleases but I cannot. We have been divorced over a year Mallory.”

“Mom is not seeing some guy who was in diapers when she graduated high school.”

“Age has nothing to do with this. I love CJ.”

“Love?” Jenny’s voice cracked.

He looked at his ex-wife. They spent over 30 years together…Leo tried to think if any of them were easy or fun. Still, he never thought he could love another woman. He certainly never thought he could love another woman more.

“Yeah Jen, I do. You know I never want to hurt you but…”

Jenny held up her hand. She didn’t want to hear anymore.

“I'm sorry.” He mumbled.

“This is completely unacceptable!” Mallory exclaimed. “I cannot believe you would do this to us on a holiday dad.”

“Well I cannot believe you thought I would be comfortable eating with some complete stranger who now knows my personal business. This was a bad idea.”

“Mr. McGarry, I…”

“Don’t bother Kenny.” Mallory pouted. “He has already made his mind up about you.”

“And you haven’t made up your mind about CJ? Ten minutes ago she was someone you knew, now she is someone you hate?”

“I didn’t know 10 minutes ago she was a gold digging slut…”

“Mallory Ann McGarry, don’t you ever…!”

“Enough.” Jenny didn’t have to raise her voice but they knew she was serious. “We are going to sit and eat dinner like we have sense. Everything else can wait.”

 

“Andrew Ridgeley.” Leo said.

CJ slid over the arm of the couch and into his arms. Leo kissed her.

“How the hell did you know that?” she asked.

“I have a daughter in her 30s remember? If I had been sober for her teenage years I would probably know even more.”

“You're too hard on yourself.”

“Deservedly so.”

“No, not so much. You fought hard for your sobriety Leo…you should be proud of it. I know I am.”

CJ slipped her arms around his neck and just relaxed on his lap. Leo nuzzled against her neck, inhaling the scent of her perfume.

“I'm only human baby; and pride is a sin. There is something I need to talk to you about.”

“OK.” She tilted her head back to give him better access to her neck.

“I'm sure you know that Josh spent a lot of his day trying to get Gibson out of the room.”

“Yeah, what was that about? He, Sam, and even Nora were calling in all kinds of markers. Then Cliff Calley just cuts Gibson off. Does he have something on the President, Leo?”

“It’s not about the President. Do you remember the night of the debate when the President passed out?”

“We thought it was some flu-like bug and we now know it was MS. You were sick too…you both were a couple of sad sacks. I remember.”

“I fell off the wagon that night Claudia Jean. Josh came and got me from the hotel and he lied for me. Gibson saw me that night...he knows I fell off the wagon.”

“He is going to make you tell everyone.” She whispered.

“I won't lie about it under oath. I don’t know why Clifford Calley recessed, but I can only guess it means a deal is coming down the pike. He’s a Republican, but he has no political agenda as far as I can see. He wants the truth about the President; everybody does. He doesn’t think destroying me is going to get it.”

“Censure?” CJ asked.

“I really don’t know.”

“OK.” She stroked his face. “We don’t have to talk about it anymore. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and I get two, uninterrupted days with my man. That is cause for celebration.” She sniffed and Leo could see she was successfully holding the tears at bay. The woman could hold back the hounds of hell with her strength.

“I have to have breakfast with Jordan Kendall in the morning.”

“I’ll be here when you get back.”

“Excellent news.”

Leo kissed her, clucking her under the chin.

“OK, Wham has to go.”

CJ grabbed the remote and switched CDs. Nat King Cole filled the room; Leo liked that better.

“I bought a chicken and some other things to cook on Christmas. You really don’t mind everyone stopping by, do you?”

They had precious little alone time…of course Leo minded. It would just be Toby, Nora, and Josh. There was the small possibility of it being fun. He felt they were all lucky still to be friends. As CJ predicted, the West Wing women already seemed aware of the relationship between the Chief of Staff and Press Secretary. They were happy it was no longer a secret and congratulated CJ on her happiness during this crazy time. Sam was his usual jovial self, hugging CJ and telling her that she would be good for Leo and vice versa.

“Well, well, well Claudia Jean, all the times you told me you wanted to wait until marriage and you were giving it away.”

CJ looked up at Josh standing in her doorway.

“Nice Joshua. Do you kiss your mama with that mouth?”

“Sometimes.” He walked in and closed the door. “Are you happy?”

“Yes. I didn’t…it falls on you sometimes, you know?”

“I do. I have this sick desire to know everything and nothing about this all at the same time.”

“Its gonna have to be the latter. Get out, I have work to do.”

“Yeah. Just wanted to let you know that we have your back in case anyone wants to grumble about it.”

“I got you. Thanks.”

Toby didn’t take the news well and after a week of either yelling or the silent treatment, CJ had had enough.

“What the hell is your problem?”

“You're being serious?”

“This has nothing to do with you Toby. It just happened and I will not fight it anymore.”

“You walk around talking feminism this, in a man’s world that, and you're sleeping with your boss. I never want to hear you complaining again when he sits you on the sidelines.”

“This has nothing to do with our jobs. I am not sleeping with Leo because he is my boss. When you went gaga over Andi, I didn’t do this. I supported you…you are so two-faced sometimes. I love him; if you can't accept that then I'm sorry.”

She turned to leave and Toby stopped her.

“Just tell me how long it has really been going on. I don’t hear Christmas 2000; I want to hear the truth.”

“What are you asking me?”

“Were you fucking him when he was married?”

CJ tried to breathe but couldn’t. She closed her eyes and the tears fell but that didn’t move the Communications Director.

“How could you ask me something like that?”

“Answer me.”

“Don’t demand things of me Toby; you are not allowed to do that anymore.”

“You two were chummy on the trail, disappear for a while when everyone was into something. You always roomed alone in Manchester and Donna had to sleep with Margaret or on Josh’s floor. You weren’t in your room in Illinois after the Governor made his acceptance speech. I couldn’t find you. I guess I didn’t know where to look.”

“I wasn’t sleeping with him when he was married.”

There was a heavy silence and Toby stared at her. He stared right through her and CJ had to avert her gaze from his powerful brown eyes.

“Wow, you’ve never been able to lie to me with a straight face. You are in the big leagues now.”

“Fuck you.”

She stormed out and they had been on tender footing ever since. That was before Thanksgiving. Thanks to Nora, the best friends were slowly on the road to recovery. Spending the holiday together was a big step…no one knew how it was going to go.

 

“OK, I am stuffed on these cookies.”

“No one said you had to eat everyone on the plate.” She poked his stomach. “Greedy.”

“Ooh baby, no poking. Seriously.”

CJ climbed off his lap and went back to the Christmas tree.

“How does it look?” she asked.

“Wonderful. Where did you get all the decorations?”

“Most of them were mine; well my mother’s. I haven’t had a tree worthy of them in a long time. This one is perfect.”

“Yeah.”

He got up; stood behind her and they both stared at it. It was beautiful, and it was the first one they had together.

“I should go to bed.” He said. “I need to be up early. You coming?”

“I need to clean up some of this mess first.” She kissed him. “Go, I’ll be in soon.”

Leo walked out and CJ started to clean up. She was trying to push the events of the day out of her mind. Leo testified in front of the Senate Judiciary Committee. They were going to make him tell the whole world he fell off the wagon in October of 1997. Hell, for all she knew he would have to reveal that they had been having an extramarital affair since the Bartlet for America campaign. This had been Jed Bartlet’s choice, and Leo was going to pay for it. Abbey would be next, and then the Senior Staff would crumble like a deck of cards in the slightest breeze. Happy holidays. Sighing, she wiped up the kitchen, turned off the music, and went to the bedroom. Leo was already in bed, scanning the international section of the New York Times.

“You're going to read the paper?”

“I didn’t get much of a chance all day. Of course the Times will only hold my attention until you are naked.”

Leo grinned and CJ returned it. She stripped off the jeans and Michigan sweatshirt. She saw the glean in Leo’s eye; the panties went too. Under the covers was warm as the paper hit the floor, the lamp went out, and Leo’s body moved against hers.

“You left the Christmas lights on.” He murmured against her neck.

“It’s artificial…100% safe.”

“Another Christmas; we don’t have a lot of luck with holidays.”

“What are you talking about? We have had two wonderful Christmases together. This year is going to be no different.”

“They want to slaughter me Claudia Jean.”

“I won't let them.” She pulled him closer. “They will have to come through me first. They will have to come through all of us.”

“I admire your bravado.”

“I mean it.” she kissed him. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

They were quiet for a while, holding each other and listening to the quiet around him. Wham still played on repeat in his head and Leo needed to shake it out. It probably wouldn’t go away until the New Year.

“Leo?”

“Yeah baby?”

“Will you marry me?”

“What?” he moved away and looked at her.

“Marry me.”

“You…you can't do this.”

“What did I do?” CJ asked.

“You cannot propose to me. The woman is not supposed to propose to the man.”

“You better not be serious. It’s the 21st century Leo.”

“Not for another week.” He replied.

“I want to get married and you want to have a fight. Bravo.”

“No, no baby, I want to get married. I really do.”

“But?” CJ crossed her arms. Leo knew he had better fess up.

“Well, it kinda ruins my surprise.”

“What surprise?”

Leo reached over and turned on the lamp. He grabbed something from the drawer, turning back to CJ.

“Ask me again.”

“OK. Leo Thomas McGarry, will you marry me?”

“Yes I will.”

They didn’t even need the lamp; CJ’s smile lit the entire room. He handed her the box.

“Open it.”

“Oh my God.” She could barely breathe. “Leo?”

“Open it baby.”

She did, and looked at what had to be three carats sitting in a platinum base. The tears came hard and fast.

“Oh my God, it is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.”

“It’s not too much?” he asked.

“Of course it’s too much Leo. It’s perfect.”

Leo took it from its velvet bed. He held CJ’s trembling hand, slipping it on her finger. The ring was a perfect fit.

“How did you know my size? Oh, it’s so beautiful.”

“Do you remember the conversation you had with Nora about a month ago? When you wanted to know what her ring size was so you could borrow that silver ring.”

“Yeah. Oh my God, you tricked me.”

“I did. I was going to surprise you on Christmas day in front of our friends. You beat me to it.”

CJ hugged him, trying to control the flow of her tears. Leo held her tight.

“I promise to make you so happy.” He whispered. “All the days of my life.”

“You already have. You have nothing to live up to.”

“Uh uh.” Leo wiped her tears. “I'm going to give you everything. Mrs. McGarry will be the envy of all women.”

“Mr. and Mrs. McGarry will be the envy.”

“Mr. and Mrs. McGarry would like to inform you of the birth of their first child.”

“Oh Leo.” She kissed him. “I love you.”

“And I am the happiest man on Earth because of it.”

“Me too, well I'm not a man.” She laughed. “You know what I mean. Now it is time to have really good sex.”

“I'm going to enjoy this for the rest of my life.” He pushed down his pajama pants with her help.

CJ nodded, touching him everywhere. She kissed his mouth, his neck, and his shoulders. She took his erection into her hands and Leo groaned.

“Put my cock in your mouth, Mrs. McGarry.” He said.

“That’s romantic Colonel. You're going to get too used to this.”

Leo nodded, pushing the covers down and moving his fiancée’s body with them. He closed his eyes when he felt her mouth on him. He loved the attention she lavished on him; CJ never grew tired of satisfying him. Not that Leo did not love to do the same for her…between the sheets was never a problem for the couple.

“Oh God CJ! Oh baby, yeah baby! Oh God!”

His body shuddered and though he tried to hold on, he couldn’t. Leo came with a long moan of her name, following by heavy breathing. She scaled his body with her mouth and tongue, stopping when she got to his mouth. Their kiss was strong and passionate as Leo rolled over on his back and pulled CJ with him. He slid into her easily…CJ ground down as he thrust up. He loved that she kept him turned on; it had been a long time since anyone could do that.

“Leo!”

“Damn, I love when you scream my name. It sounds so good baby. Oh you're so damn good.”

She put her hands on either side of him, riding him hard as Leo held on. He sat up on his elbows and CJ leaned closer to him. He bit her nipples; licked them, kissed them, and caressed them with his cheek. CJ moaned. She shifted her weight and her clit hit his pelvic bone.

“Oh dear God. Oh Leo!”

“CJ! Claudia Jean!”

They climaxed together and then Leo held her close to him. She kissed him softly, inhaling the scent of their mingled flesh.

“Merry Christmas Leo.”

“Merry Christmas baby.”

They moved apart and CJ stared at the ceiling. Leo took her hand, sliding his fingers in hers. 

“Toby is going to shit a brick.” She said.

Leo smirked, looking at her.

“50 bucks and a night watching Dawson’s Creek says Mallory will be angrier.”

“Are you going to be able to handle that?”

“I love you, and I am never going to leave you. My daughter will get over it or she won't.”

CJ turned on her side, studied their joined hands.

“Really? You mean that?”

“Look at your hand Claudia Jean, and ask me that again.”

“I don’t have to.” She smiled.

“Good. C’mere baby, you are too far away.”

CJ cuddled close, resting her head on his chest.

“Your brothers are going to get together and kick my ass so I think we are even on the family thing.”

“We should definitely elope.” She replied, laughing.

“The President would kill us. I'm sure he would want to make a big production out of the wedding. You know how he can be.”

“I repeat, we should definitely, definitely elope.”

***


End file.
